


Soft Touch, Hard Touch

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Anonymous asked: Imagine two mercs tickling a helpless victim and turning it into a contest. One tickles slow a sensually whereas the other tickles wildly with no mercy. "Hey, what tickles more?" "Who wins? You better say I do~" and so on.Aaaahhhhgggg!  I love it!  This is so cute, I can totally see any of them doing this!





	

Scout struggled to focus. His head felt fuzzy, and his body felt way to heavy. He couldn’t move at all. It was really dark, wherever he was, and his heart was pounding in his ears. The last thing he remembered was sneaking into the enemy base. He had almost gotten out, too, but then he ran into trouble. But what happened between then and now was lost in a fog.

“So, what we gonna do with ‘im? We should’a killed the bloody mongrel when we had the chance.”

“Patience, Bushman. He has information that we desperately need.”

“You heard Sol, we can’t hurt ‘im so what’s the point?”

“Trust me, Sniper–”

“Trust you? What can you do, if you can’t hurt ‘im? Ask nicely and hope he returns the favor?”

“Listen here you filthy jar man, there’s more than one way to torture a body. Not that you would know how to do anything with fines, seeing as you throw your own piss.”

Scout did not like the conversation unfolding before him. It’s one thing to be tortured by someone, but two already pissed off paid killers boded badly for him. He kept quiet, not wanting to draw their anger to him.

“Oh, so you’re gonna hurt his feelings? Maybe you should tell him about how you’ve been screwing his mom! That’ll get him talking!”

“You watch your mouth! You’re treading a fine line Sniper, don’t cross it.”

“Well by all means then Spook, show me how it’s done! Don’t let me get in the way of this little family reunion.”

The captive Scout yelped as the bag that was keeping him in darkness was roughly ripped from his head, a bright light flooding into his vision and making it difficult for him to focus on anything.

“You seem to have forgotten that he’s the only one here who’s protected from my full wrath, Bushman. I’d be doing Soldier a favor if I sent you to respawn right now.”

They were still more focused on each other than they were on him, a small mercy for the moment.

“I’d like to see you bloody try it! I’d make you a pansy load a’ guts before you could pull out your nancy little knife!”

The two growling men above him were making him quite uncomfortable. The anticipation that that anger would eventually be focused on him was making him squirm, unable to get very far thanks to his bonds. His wrists were asleep from being tied above him for so long, his knees ached and groaned from sitting on them. Finally, after the squabbling mercs were finished throwing insults at each other, they turned their attention to him.

“Well, look who’s finally awake.”

He didn’t have the guts to mention he had been for quite some time.

“Did you have a nice nap, love? I hope so, you’re gonna need all the energy you’ve got to withstand the beating we’ve got in store for you.”

Sniper pulled out his kukri, lifting the young man’s chin up so that he was looking right at them. He didn’t flinch, though, he knew it was an empty threat so he gathered his courage and tried to grin at them; the grimace on his face wasn’t convincing however.

“Bushman, will you stop making a fool of yourself and let me handle this?”

“Fine, fine. What I wouldn’t give to knock that stupid grin off his face though…”

The Spy pushed the Sniper out of the way, rolling his eyes but smiling at an idea forming in his head.

“Why would you want to do a silly thing like that? I think that grin is exactly what we want to be seeing… Let’s just make it a little more genuine, shall we?”

Spy knelt in front of his captive, running his gloved hands down the runner’s toned torso, watching his eyes bug out and his muscles start to twitch.

“H-hey what are you doing?”

The Frenchman smiled.

“Ah, so he can talk! That’s a good sign!” One finger found it’s way into Scout’s navel, slowly swirling and pressing in making him groan and giggle forcefully.

“I think our captive’s a little bit sensitive, what do you think Bushman?”

He drew his hands away to look at the Sniper, who was glowering.

“Are you bloody joking mate? This is your big plan, to tickle it out of him?”

Smile turned to growl as the Spy stood once more.

“Well I don’t see you coming up with a better idea!”

“Move. Let me handle this. If you’re gonna tickle him, at least do it right.”

Sniper took the Spy’s place, cracking his knuckles as his eyes run along the runners body, looking for the perfect spot. Once he zoned in on the right area, he attacked with his calloused fingers, digging into his armpits and making him squeal and writhe with laughter.

“Ooh, that tickles doesn’t it! Don’t you wish you could get out of these ropes? I could keep doing this all day!”

Spy pushed him, Scout thankful for the chance to catch his breath. This was the worst torture he could think of, he was so sensitive it wasn’t even funny (regardless of how frantically he laughed).

“What are you doing? That’s not going to do anything but wear him out! You need to be gentle! Coax it out of him. It might not seem like much now,” Spy slipped of his gloves and continued his slow agonizing ghosting over his stomach and sides, “But it will become so unbearable that he’ll do anything to get it to stop.”

He was right, though. Scout was already miserable, moaning as his fingers passed over his chest then choking out a laugh as he started across his ribs.

“Mongrel, that’s not how you do it at all! That could take days!” He took a seat behind him, where the Scout’s feet were bound togeteher under him, and began scratching his soles with rough fingernails wringing howls of laughter out of him as he jolted around.

“Haahahahaha! Stop, please stop!”

“That’s just gonna make him lie to get you to quit!”

“What, and your’s wasn’t? It’s going to do the same exact thing, but its going to take ten times longer!”

Scout shrunk being caught in the middle of a deadly gaze that was not meant for him. It was a while before someone spoke.

“Why don’t we settle this then?”

“How do you propose we do that?”

He felt their eyes move from each other to him.

“Why don’t we let him decide?”

Spy grinned, diving back into his torturous touching, moving up to his arms and pits and neck and driving him absolutely mad.

“What do you think, Scout? Which is worse?”

It was impossible for him to get his point across between fits of giggles.

“I-hahahaha I don’t knohoohohohohow! I don’t know what you wahahahant!”

“Just tell Sniper over there that this is the most effective way to get you to talk.”

“Ohohohokahahahay!”

Sniper knocked the Spy’s soft hands away, digging back into his ribs and wiggling his fingers in between them.

“Now now, don’t go jumping to conclusions! This is obviously the best way to get you to talk, isn’t it?”

Scout was crying he was laughing so hard, shrieking and jerking his whole body in a futile attempt to get away.

“See? He can’t even get a word in edgewise, how do you expect to get him to let anything vital slip?”

“It’s being more effective than whatever that pansy stuff you were doing was! Just tell him that I’m better, that’s all I need you to say.”

“Don’t you dare! If you know what’s good for you, Scout, you’ll side with me on this!”

The two bickered on, and before he knew it both sets of hands were running up and down his torso, taking turns on his sensitive feet and trying to shout over his uncontrollable laughter.

“All you have to do is say that I’m the superior interrogator, and we’ll let you have a break!”

“No, mate, you already know that I’m better! Just say it, or we won’t let up!”

The two ticklers quickly lost track of time, they almost didn’t notice when their captive went from shrieking laughter to gasping hiccups to silence, unconscious and twitching in his bonds.

“Shit. Look what you did. Now we have to wait until he wakes back up!”

“What I did? Look at what you did! If you had just accepted the fact that I’m better at this than you, we’d already have the information we need!”

The two of them continued their fighting, it’s not like they had much else to do while they waited on the Scout to wake back up again.

>

Scout’s lungs felt like they were on fire as he woke up. He was in no better shape than the last time he had woken up, but as his eyes opened he felt desperate tears forming.

Sniper and Spy were standing over him once more, Spy holding two feathers in one hand and a paintbrush in the other; Sniper had opted for an electric toothbrush and a hairbrush.

“Okay, Scout, this time try to stick with us. We’ll have a winner in no time!”


End file.
